Applejack Tales: Naughty Edition
by aumontalc
Summary: One-shots and prompts with an M rating.


**A/N: The prompt I got was for something smutty so I decided to write my own version of their wedding night. I'm not that great at writing smut so be gentle!**

"We're married!" April gushed as they reached the hotel room door. She was dressed in a simple white dress they'd bought at a Target on the way to Lake Tahoe. She'd left her original wedding dress in the back of Jackson's car. She'd worry about what to do with that another time, another day. Right now she had more pressing matters. Namely, the long-awaited (the 13 hour drive was killer) consummation of her marriage.

Jackson opened the door, but before April could rush forward he put his arm up to bar her entry into the room.

"What?" April asked, perplexed.

"You can't just walk into the room. I have to carry you." And with that April was swept off her feet into his arms.

April giggled as Jackson carried her inside the room and kicked the door shut with his foot. In a few, quick strides he'd made it to the bed and gently tumbled onto the bed with her. He smiled for the hundredth time since leaving the church and lowered his head to kiss her. On the journey to Lake Tahoe, there'd been a lot of kisses. At every pit stop, it was an unstated mandatory rule that they make out for at least 5 minutes. But this kiss was different than all the other kisses in the last 24 hours. This kiss was slow and deliberate. It wasn't the hasty, passion-crazed kisses from before. This kiss was a promise that they'd be together as long as they both shall live. This kiss was a symbol of their love and dedication to each other. This kiss was so sweet that a few tear drops slipped down April's cheek.

Jackson lifted his head. "Hey," he murmured.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this. How much I've missed you. How much I've missed this."

"You won't ever have to miss this again. I'm here and I've got no plans to leave. Ever," he murmured before dipping his head down and claiming her mouth again.

This time his lips didn't stay long on hers. They left to go exploring. "I've missed you too," he whispered, reverently. "I've missed your neck," he said, as he licked the base of her neck before planting a kiss there. His hands made their way to the top of her dress. "I've missed your shoulders." He slowly unbuttoned the top buttons and pushed the fabric aside to get better access to her shoulders. "Mmmm, remember that green dress at Bailey's wedding? You should wear that more often," he said before trailing kisses down to her cleavage. His hands went for her dress again. This time completely divesting her of it.

April pouted her lips. "That isn't fair. I'm almost completely naked and you've still got your suit on."

"Let me fix that," he said, quickly shrugging out of his jacket.

April quickly got to her knees and grabbed his shirt. "Let me do it."

At April's command, Jackson's hands dropped to his sides. He stood still as April made short work of the buttons on his shirt. Sliding it off, April paralleled what Jackson had done earlier to her. Starting at his neck, she trailed kisses down his shoulder, the bicep of his arm, before journeying back to this stomach. When she reached his belly button, her tongue swirled inside of it for a moment before her lips journey furthered south to the waistband of his pants.

By this time, Jackson had had all about he could take. He gently pushed his wife back onto the bed and finished undressing himself. Within seconds, he was back on the bed and had placed her on top of him. "Take off your bra," he said.

Biting her lip, April slowly and tortuously eased the straps down her shoulders.

"It's been a year April. Could we pick up the pace a bit?"

April shot him a doubtful look. "Has it really been a year?"

Jackson propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you really want to get into this right now? We can talk about past partners later. Tonight is about us."

"You're right," April said, grinding her hips against his rigid cock. "I don't want to talk about anybody else. I want it to be just about you and me," she said as she continued to glide back and forth over his erection.

"You know this would feel 10 times better if we did it without underwear."

April tsked at him. "First things first," she said, unclasping her bra.

"Oh, thank heaven!" Jackson practically shouted once her breasts were free. "And the moon and the stars!" Taking her breasts in his hands, he found a nipple and started sucking. At the sweet sensation, April tilted her head backwards and started grinding anew against her husband's erection.

Leaning back, Jackson said, "Babe, maybe it's not the best idea to dry hump me right now. I want this night to be special and it won't be if you keep doing that. A man's only got so much staying power, you know?"

"I think I might have a remedy for that," April suggested as she pushed her husband flat on his back and made her way back to his navel. As she pressed kisses on his stomach, her hands pushed his boxers down and took out his long, thick penis. When they'd been together before, she'd been a frequent recipient of oral sex but had only given it a few times. She had started getting the hang of it right when the pregnancy scare happened. She hadn't had any opportunity to practice since then so she was a little rusty. But it was just like riding a bike, right?

Taking the tip of his penis in her mouth, she gave it a little lick. Bracing herself, she opened her mouth wider and took as much of him as she could.

"April, honey, you don't have to do this…"

April bobbed her head up and down on his cock, finding a rhythm. After a few moments, Jackson relaxed and placed his hands on her head, guiding her movements.

"Cup my balls…" he groaned. "I'm almost there."

_Yeah, I forgot he loves it when I do that_. April gently squeezed his balls. That was all it took apparently before the flood gates poured. He came. Hard.

"That was…that was good," he said breathlessly. "Now, it's your turn."

With that he quickly flipped her over and headed straight for her thighs. He planted a few feverish kisses on them before ripping her panties in two.

Then like the veritable wizard he was, he began to lick and suck on her sensitive clit. April writhed as Jackson kept going, not stopping despite all of her protests. Within minutes, her world burst into a rainbow of colors and her body went lax.

"One for one so far," Jackson murmured, licking his lips.

"You're already big again. I think we should keep going."

"Mmmm. Me too," Jackson said, nuzzling her neck. "You want to be on top?"

Suddenly shy, April turned her head away from him. "I think you should be on top this time. Maybe next time I will."

Jackson gently turned her head to look at him. "You love being on top. It's your favorite position. And I like it too."

"But not your favorite?"

"You know what my favorite is but we won't do it on our wedding night. Maybe tomorrow though. Tell me why you don't want to be on top. You were the first time."

April blushed. "It's just been so long for me. I think the last time I had sex was in an on call room with you over a year ago. I might not be good at it anymore."

Jackson brushed his lips gently across hers. "Believe me. You're always gonna be good at this….Wait, are you telling me you never slept with Matthew?"

April propped herself up on her elbows. "I talked to you about this before remember? About how nervous I was telling Matthew I wasn't a virgin anymore. How I wanted to wait for marriage this time around? Any of that ring a bell?"

Jackson rolled off of her and settled himself next to her on the bed. "Yeah, I remember but things change you know? You never slept with Matthew? Not even once?"

April shook her head. "Not even once."

Stroking her cheek, Jackson bent down to kiss her once more. Wrapping his arms around her, he maneuvered them until she was on top and he was underneath her.

"But Jackson…"

Taking his penis in his hand, he placed himself at his wife's entrance. "Your call…"

April allowed worry to hover in her mind for a few seconds before she moved her hips downward and took her husband inside of her.

Jackson groaned as April winced. Going a year without sex had tightened up areas that had once been exercised more frequently.

"You're so tight. Almost as tight as the first time."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It feels good, really good."

The next minutes passed in a blur. They were both a little embarrassed by how quickly their marriage was consummated, but it couldn't be helped. They'd been starving for each other.

April slumped into the warm embrace of her husband's arms. He moved the matted hair stuck to her brow and kissed her forehead. "That was perfect," he groaned, barely able to catch his breath. "You were perfect."

"So were you…" April replied, feeling sleep calling her name. She nuzzled close to her husband and slung her left arm over his chest.

"April…"

"Mmmm…"

"I love you and I'm glad you're my wife."

"I love you too…" she mumbled.

Before drifting off, she could have sworn she heard Jackson say, "And I'm glad that you never slept with that bastard Matthew. I like that I'm the only one."


End file.
